Don't Judge Too Quickly
Don't Judge Too Quickly was a musical play, written by Rufus Fengdu, and was semi-autobiographical as it's main character was inspired by Rufus Fengdu. It's story revolves around the newly created Wily Bastards as they trek their way to the Corpse Coast in order to wage war in pursuit of coin and caps. It is divided among three acts, each with seven scenes. While enjoyed in the Corpse Coast for it's witty dialogue and slandering and parodying of it's historical characters, it was panned greatly among the pompous, self-righteous stick-in-the-mud critics of the Royaume. The Characters Rufus "Slaughterhouse" Fengdu - '''The main character and hero of the play. He is a strong, compassionate intellectual, who is forced to fight for the evil Dr. Dyke Farts. His transformation from a lone-wolf to leader of the Wily Bastards proves to be the focal point of the story. '''Dr. Dyke Farts "Dwight Arts" - '''The main antagonist, he is a slaver and also a fraudulent doctor. The founder of the Wily Bastards, he formed it from the wasteland's most violent fighting-slaves but he escapes capture and death by hiding behind a figurehead, usually a well-to-do but weak fighting-slave. Inspired by Ike Arts. '''The Madame - Dr. Fart's most valuable slave under his command. She is mute and possibly a lesbian, she is short and stocky with a strange limp. The Madame is an ardent slave under the yoke of Dr. Fart. She attempts to seduce Sheila Fullbosom, but her stench proves too strong for Sheila to bare and Sheila dies. Rufus then proceeded to kill the Madame by throwing her into a pit of Deathclaws. Inspired by Brown-Eye Sheila Fullbosom -''' 'The Blackula Hunters -' 'Mort Bosely -' '''Also Starring Rolento Hawke - Rolento Hawke is not portrayed by an actor as he cannot be fully imitated, but rather all the actors that now play deceased characters come forth and speak as one. The Acts and Subsequent Scenes Act One Scene One Opening: It is a cool evening in the Louisiana Everglades. Two lovers kiss in a star lit veranda. They are two pure tribesmen of the Swampers. They are MATHIEU '''and '''OPHELIA, the noble soon-to-be-parents of Rufus Fengdu. Duo breaks out into "One Heart" Songs and their Lyrics One Heart Lyrics Mathieu: My love, my cherished beauty./ Whose love is the bane of evil sorrows,/Pray you tell me, if I depart would he?/Would he take me on the morrow? Oh/ I fear our waning days are numbered/ Before I must face the sundered/ I wonder/ I blunder about/ In sorrow. Ophelia: Oh, my love./ Do not cry/ For our child sleeps within us, tonight/ Don't cry/ For our love keeps him sacred and tight/ In our arms, he will be our great beauty./ For children are loved and will be loved, for onwards./ But I pray that we must never be apart/ Some sundry devils lay about/ eating fancy victuals while others starve/ Reception and Reviews by Critics Category:History